Love Letters
by YogaForever
Summary: AU. Her name is Amy Rose. And that girl by any other name would be just as insane. She is stalking Sonic the Hedgehog and will stop at nothing to be with the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Letters **

By

_Nana _

**Part One: Girl Scouts and Science Fairs **

Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog was looking through the blinds from the corner of the front window. He made sure to keep his entire body tucked behind the wall and to lift his arm in such a way that the shadow of it wouldn't fall over the blinds in a way that you could see from outside.

He stared out, intensely, to the other side of the street. He saw her, in the bushes, with binoculars to her eyes. Just as intensely as he, she stared back at his house. Her binoculars shifted, a millimeter really, and he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't trained his eyes to. He panicked and held his breath, thinking she'd spotted him, but she moved her binoculars upward -toward the attic window- and disproved his fear. But, then, with a strange look in her expression (or what he could see from the obstruction of the binoculars) she switched her looking device around and swatted the dial on the side. He knew that dial because he owned a pair of binoculars just like it. (He thinks she bought that pair to emulate his own.)

That dial, he knows, is the zoom function.

And then she smiled. Rather catlike, despite her hedgehog quality. He dropped the blinds and spun fiercely so his back hit the wall.

The reason for his panic?

She was his stalker. And she terrified him.

Her name was Amy Rose. And that girl by any other name would be just as insane.

They called him, Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog, Sonic. Because he ran fast. Very fast. So fast, in fact, that he had competed in the Olympics several times and won gold medals every time he competed.

His country and his race -hedgehog- were equally proud of him.

Until the Incident. An Incident that left his reputation scarred and tattered to this day and one that made his sponsors drop him. He had had an affair. With a fox. And if there was not one thing more disgusting than celebrity adultery, it was interracial relationships between members of the anthro communities. Though he was not married, he'd had sex with a woman of the fox persuasion.

Hedgehogs he passed on the street avoided him or scoffed at him or, in worst case scenario occurrences, openly verbally beat him down. The fox woman had exposed their relationship. For this relationship had left evidence behind. Through a parade of unfortunate events in the media, he eventually took a paternity test. In order to cover up what he thought was an impossible misunderstanding. He didn't have time for a child - no way could that child be his. He thought the test would come up negative, proving this woman who he had slept with -although foolishly, initially denied sleeping with- was lying about the baby she carried.

She wasn't.

To top off all the horrid happenstances, the woman -a Fiona Fox- left their child in Sonic's care and disappeared. At first, Sonic hadn't a clue what to do about raising a child - and he was still coping.

The evidence approached him, smiling and bubbly, and said: "What are you doing, Dad?"

"Nothing, Miles." Sonic whispered, as if Amy Rose could hear him.

Miles made the expression one does when they do not believe what they are being told. "Dad- are you okay?" Two twin tails that had caused another, smaller media blitz swung carelessly in back of the evidence. The evidence preferred to be called Miles, but was sometimes jeeringly called Tails by his classmates. He did not tell his father of these encounters with crueler students.

"Daddy?" Sonic blinked, not realizing he hadn't answered his son's question.

"I'm fine. Really." He said finally. With a final glance at the window, he pushed Amy out of his head for the time being. "When did you get home? Aren't you supposed to be in History class right now?"

It was Monday, which meant an early release from Miles' private school. Miles pulled a face because his father should've known this. "Dad - It's Monday."

"Oh. Oh yeah! Sorry. It slipped my mind. I thought it was Tuesday for whatever reason. I was about to go to your school and get you."

"I'm fine. Tommy's mom walks me home on Mondays."

"I know."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Miles eyed Sonic with utmost scrutiny. He saw the shimmer of fearful sweat on his father's forehead and knew it meant something was completely wrong. He knew his father's expressions well and could tell the too-big smile was a fake one.

"C'mon, kiddo, why are you interrogating me like this? Don't we have better things to do, like work on your project for that upcoming Science Fair of yours?"

Immediately forgetting his suspicions about his father's attitude, Miles' eyes widened in the pure horror that only six-year-olds can express so openly. "How did you find out about the Science Fair?"

"Flier. Got it in the mail." Sonic smiled at his son. But couldn't keep the grin going because of the panic in his son's bright baby blues that he'd inherited from Fiona. "What's the matter?"

"Well-Well..." Miles looked at anything except Sonic. "It's just that-It's just...Dad, I wasn't going to enter."

This took Sonic back. "Why not?" He demanded. "You're a brilliant little kid. I loved your theory on that one math thing."

"But, Dad," Miles whined. "You didn't even understand my theorem on advanced calculus and how it could be applied to today's modern technologies!"

"No, but I thought it was really great..." Sonic mumbled, ashamed of himself as a father momentarily. Miles cut in quickly to any self-pitying.

"Yeah, okay, it's great and everything - but it's only because you didn't understand the equations that my teachers believed I hadn't cheated through your assistance, Dad. They'll either disbelieve the notion that I am smart enough to come up with my own ideas or they'll think I'm some kind of a freak." It was a struggle not to say _they'll think I'm a bigger freak than they already do. _But Miles managed.

Sonic bit the inside of his mouth, thinking. Since words didn't burst from the skin he chewed, he stopped that habit that Fiona of the disastrous Incident said made his mouth taste like a sweet iron - whatever that meant. He knocked ideas around his head and came up empty. "What's your idea for the Fair, kiddo?"

Miles narrowed his eyes. He gave his father a severe stare, assessing if he could trust this man in front of him with the vital, sensitive information he carried. "I'm working out a theory on time travel and how it might be possible with the proper equations."

Eyebrows shooting up, Sonic asked, "Is this a theory I'd understand?"

"Probably not." Miles waved a dismissive hand. Sonic tried not to get insulted by Miles' lack of faith where his intelligence was concerned. "Besides, I haven't even gotten the basics smoothed out for myself. It definitely is not in the talking-about-it phase."

"Are you sure you don't want to enter the Science Fair? Maybe you could do something dumbed down enough for the rest of us?" Sonic had meant it as a joke.

"And repress myself? Never." Miles looked as passionate about the matter as he did about his refusing to go to bed at the time Sonic found appropriate.

"Do whatever you want, Miles. I'll support you one-hundred percent, all the way." Sonic stated.

"Even if I don't enter?"

"Even if you don't enter."

For a moment, Miles looked at his father thoughtfully. Then smiled with the excited brightness of children his age. He hugged his father in one swift motion and said, "Thanks Dad. I love you."

Sonic, who was not a touchy-feely person and who was not one to throw around 'I Love Yous' without forethought, was taken off-guard and wondered where Tails got his hugging habit from.

"Love ya too, kiddo." Sonic said after a beat, smiling warmly, and patted his son's head. "Now go do your homework."

"Alright. Although I feel the Math portions of it insult my intelligence." Miles walked off after this commentary, down the hall and up the stairs.

_Maybe I'll enroll him in special classes where he won't be so offended._ Sonic thought flippantly and turned to stand in front of the window coverings once more. He stared at them and his heart beat at a regular pace, but with a conviction. It was beating presently in Sonic's ears. It didn't let him forget about it. But he was not frightened. He refused to be. The doorbell rang out loudly and Miles called from down the hall: "Doorbell!"

"I heard it. Thanks." Sonic called back, still gazing intently at the blinds.

"You gonna get it? It's just some girl. She's probably selling cookies, Dad."

"We don't need more sweets." Sonic said, after his heart recovered from clenching tightly and lurching. It thudded loudly.

"Aw, alright." Miles was now at the entrance of the hallway and Sonic glanced at him over shoulder. "But should I open the door and tell her to go away? She doesn't look like she's leaving until someone comes to shoo her off."

Sonic frowned at the window. He turned to face his son. "Miles, you're just hoping I'll get the door and buy you thin mints."

Miles grinned sheepishly, blushing.

"Uh-huh." Sonic walked toward the front door. He stopped at the entryway. Identical twin windows were on either side of the door, from the top of it to about halfway down it. They were vertical things with frosted glass. You could not see much except blurred colors through them. Amy, if she was the girl on the other side of the door, would know Sonic was home because she would be able to make out his form through the frosted glass, Sonic realized. She'd only been up to this openly stalking thing for the last three months, and Sonic wondered why it took him all this time to decide the windows by the door should have coverings.

"What did she look like, Miles?" Sonic asked, knowing Miles had perfect view to the front door from his bedroom window. It was almost like a hidden lookout space, because no one noticed his small, upstairs bedroom window from the front door.

"She's a pink hedgehog. Um. She's skinny and she's wearing...a green skirt? Sometimes girl scouts who sell those cookies -like, you know, thin mints- wear green skirts."

"Okay, Miles." Said Sonic, not wanting to hear more. He wondered if Miles would be frightened if he knew his father was being stalked. He wondered why the police did not take his reports more seriously. He wondered if he should just move far away. He wondered if he had the money to move, if he'd be able to find a new job somewhere far from here - was moving even a smart decision? Where would Miles go to school? Finally, he wondered if Amy was still on the other side of the door. Maybe she'd left. He wondered...

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiing- _

The doorbell drawled, in answer to Sonic's musings.

_Dong._

"Dad?" Said Miles, from just behind Sonic now. "Don't you think you should just answer the door? She's not leaving. Plus, she might really need to sell her cookies so she's being stubborn. She'll probably win a bike or something if she sells enough boxes. In fact-"

Sonic tuned him out.

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Diiiiing-Dong. Dingdongdingdong._

Sonic clenched his teeth and stared down the door.

"Wow. She's really stubborn." Said Miles, innocently.

"Shut up." Sonic growled. He didn't want Amy to hear Miles' babbling. He couldn't rationalize what it was that made her seem so terrifying. She had to be half his weight and two thirds his height. Maybe it was his pet chao, murdered viciously, gutted and eyes gouged, placed on his now-replaced Welcome mat that the police wrote off as a non-anthro coyote or feline attack. Maybe it was the letter left on his door two weeks after the attack proclaiming Amy's existence and _love_...Written in a drying crimson-brown liquid that Sonic thought was his pet's blood. He felt ill after reading that letter. Maybe that was it. Just that feeling.

The doorbell rang again. Sonic turned and scooped Miles in his arms.

"Dad?" Miles squeaked, not accustomed to such affectionate behavior.

"I said to shut up." Sonic whispered fiercely. His voice was a harsh reprimanding.

Sonic put his back to the front door, looking at his son that was pressed to his chest with intent eyes. Miles looked back at him with a mix of fear and confusion.

The doorbell did not ring again. Instead, a shadow filled the door's side-window. Amy looking in on the quiet, still house. Sonic's heart raced rapidly - screaming _don't find me! Please don't find-! _Sonic knew he would not be seen from where he stood. And he wasn't. Soon the shadow was gone. Then, there was the sound of light footsteps as Amy walked off.

Sonic carried his son with hushed steps into the next room -one without a window- and sat down on the sofa in there. He kept his son in his arms, secure. He exhaled heavily, his heart still racing, and looked at the one thing that he cared about. Miles stared back, scared. Sonic remembered how hard Miles had cried when Sonic explained that their pet chao had run away.

"Why did you pick me up, Dad?" Miles asked - his voice shook.

"Just wanted to, I guess." Sonic said absently, head still swimming with thoughts of Amy Rose.

Miles thought there had to be more but ignored it for the time being.

"Who was that girl?" He asked his father instead.

"Probably a girl scout."

"Why were we hiding from her then?"

"'Cause we don't need any more sweets."


	2. 2

**Part Two: Unison and Georgia **

"I see babies cry. I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than I'll ever know. And I think to myself..."

"Da-ad."

"Yes, oh sweet son of mine?" Sonic replied. He turned to face his child and sat on said child's bed, at the foot. "What is it that ails you? Have you finally realized I have amazing potential in my singing ability and should stop wasting time here and instead seek out _Broadway_?"

On the last word, Sonic let his arms curl outward to stretch far into the air - as if envisioning the city lights now.

Miles, knowing his father's flair for the melodramatic, just rolled his eyes and grinned. He nestled deeper into his bed. "Nope. No realization over here. I was just going to ask you why you always wanna sing that song? I asked you to sing about Georgia."

"Oh Georgia." Sonic sighed, like envisioning a lover far gone. But he wasn't. Because Georgia was the name of a girl in a song his son loved. Albeit a song that reminded him of a lover far gone. He never mentioned that bit to his son though. "I like 'What a Wonderful World,' probably, because it was _my _dad's favorite song."

"Ah." Miles breathed. He'd always wondered about his late grandfather. "Do you know why Grandpa liked it so much then?"

"No. I don't, kiddo." Sonic admitted, finally being serious. "But, for whatever reason, when I heard that song I thought of my dad. He died when I was a little bit older than you, you know, and that song was the only thing I had left of him."

"Didn't you have pictures? I have a picture of Mom."

Something unsettled in Sonic's stomach. "No, sweetheart, all my pictures of my dad are gone."

"How did you lose the pictures?"

"Look, kiddo, you wanna hear about the song or not?"

Miles nodded.

"He used to sing it to me and my little sister -your Auntie Sonia- he used to sing it all the time before we went to bed."

"Uh-huh. And?" Miles had sat up, his chin in his hands. His father never talked much about their extended family. This was special.

"And what, kiddo?" Sonic turned to sit sideways, facing Miles. The boy froze. He didn't know what. He just wanted to hear more.

"Did... Did you love your dad?"

"I loved my dad a lot." Sonic nodded.

"I love you a lot, Dad." Miles said. He didn't say it often. His father gave off the air of one who didn't like the love-word very much. Nor was his father sentimental. Miles was very aware he never really called Sonic 'Daddy' or anything besides 'Dad.' Sometimes he'd shout out 'Daddy' like the other kids at school, and it would get Sonic's attention, but it never felt right.

"So you wanna hear about Georgia again?" Sonic asked with a changing-the-subject smile.

Excited, Miles bobbed his head. His grin was almost silly with its anticipation.

"Okay." Sonic said. "But lay down and let me tuck you in. We're going to bed after this one, kiddo."

"Alright." Miles agreed, allowing Sonic to make him feel like a four-year-old by tucking him in at all sides.

Sonic made a show of clearing his throat, standing in the center of the room. He closed his eyes and tried remembering the lyrics. How they made him think of Fiona almost every time he sang them aloud. Fiona and his relationship was a confusing one. Full of spite and hurt and lust and revenge and love. Sonic's sister told him most relationships were like that. It'd made him laugh.

He opened his eyes and smiled in the same charming way he had seven years ago when he sang the song at the counter of a bar where he'd met Fiona. Sang it the way he did when he realized she was watching him with her beautiful blue eyes. Maybe some psychologist could say something about how Miles adored the song his mother had.

_Could you believe - the same old story?_

_It never bores me _

_Though I've heard it all before _

_Her name was Georgia _

_And she was gorgeous! _

_When she adored ya_

_The whole room would get to know..._

Outside, Amy Rose sat across the street, crouching low in the bushes there. She was scrawling some message across bright pink notepad paper. A letter for the man she loved. She'd always loved Sonic, and was quite disappointed when he fell from grace in such a scandalous story. Disappointed he'd fallen for some slut's charms. But that didn't make her stop loving him. Unlike all the unfaithful little whores who claimed to be his 'fanbase.' Well, she wasn't a fan - it just started that way. She was his girlfriend, for God's sake, and she'd be his baby's mother. So what if that Fiona bitch left? Miles would like her better anyway.

"Don't you think so?" She asked the toy at her side. It sat against her thigh and stared with soulless button eyes at the pale white moon. Amy rolled her eyes at the toy's continuing silent treatment. The damn thing was still angry with her. She'd bet it two ice creams that Sonic would answer the door when she rang the bell and since she'd lost that bet yesterday, she still hadn't put forward the frozen dairy and now the toy was being a baby about it.

She wrote her signature at the bottom of the letter. Tore it from the pad and folded it in thirds.

"You probably don't want to read this, do you?" Amy asked in a nonchalant tone, fanning herself with the paper. She crossed one leg over the other. The toy fell on its back without Amy's support. Amy looked into its buttons and gave it a sly grin. "Well, too bad. You wanna punish me? Fine. Two can play at that game, honey, and you'll always lose against me."

With that, Amy stood up and traipsed across the street, stopping only once to look over her shoulder and stick her tongue out at the toy. She could feel the heat as anger poured from its buttons. She went up to the front door. Looked at the pink paper. Wondered if she'd said the right things. Looked at the door. Looked at the letter. Sonic hadn't answered the door. Was he going to break up with her? It didn't matter, she told herself, if he was. After reading her latest letter he'd know she was sorry for ringing the bell over and over when he was probably, no, _obviously _busy.

He'd forgive her. She just knew it.

Amy took a thumbtack from her shorts pocket and put the letter on the door and positioned the tack to stab. She stopped. She'd offended Sonic. She just knew she had. She deserved to be punished. She took the letter down and added a bold P.S..

Then she stabbed through her thumb with the tack and scribbled something on the paper. She stuck the bloodied tack through the letter to hold it on the door. That would show Sonic how sorry she was. She sucked her bloody thumb with a smile. She turned and skipped quickly across the street and scooped the toy up and plopped down where she would have sat on it.

You didn't ring the bell. He won't know you left him a letter.

She slapped her forehead. "Stupid." She reprimanded herself. Glared at the toy in her lap. "Why do you have to be such a know-it-all?"

_Hey you! _

_What's a good girl like you doin' in this crazy world? _

_Oh, it's the good gone girl._

_Dance, dance to the tune like you wanted _

_When you were only seventeen, _

_With your good girl dream _

_Oh, good gone girl. _

Sonic took a breath after ending the song on the second chorus. He eyed his son and smiled with a cheeky quality. "Satisfied?"

Miles applauded vigorously.

"Thank you, thank you." Sonic bowed.

"You're a great singer!"

"Thank you. Please - keep stroking my ego." Sonic went to the bedside and hugged Miles in a short, affectionate squeeze. "Goodnight, kiddo. Sweet dreams."

"'Night, Dad." Miles leaned over and shut off his bedside lamp.

Moving around the room quickly, Sonic checked the window. It was locked and covered completely by the curtain. He gathered a new outfit for tomorrow from the closet. He set the clothes on the back of the desk chair and set the things there straight. Shoved pencils in their case and tossed the thing into Miles' backpack. Then, he went to leave the darkened room for the hall-light.

"Leave the door open!" Miles shouted like he did every night.

"Here I was - about to close it." Sonic laughed, leaving the door open a crack so the hall-light would sliver in and banish bad dreams to their closets and undersides of beds.

"Thanks." Miles whispered, falling into a colorful dream about a good gone girl and a child-version of his father, sitting on the lap of Grandpa. They sang together about what a wonderful world it was and where the good girl went. He smiled.

The doorbell did not make him stir seven minutes later.

His father, however, who was doing the dishes downstairs startled and stopped mid-scrub. He glanced at the clock. Who on earth had business with them when it was almost half-past eight? His son wasn't old enough to have friends old enough to make late stops-by and his mother and sister were religious about calling before coming over.

Maybe the plate was suddenly heavy or maybe he needed to turn the heat up. Whatever it was, his hands were shaking. He remembered yesterday so vividly. The shadow in the window. The constant ringing. Amy Rose was back again.

It'd only been one minute since the doorbell rang and Sonic was standing in the entryway to the front room, between couches and kitchen counters.

"What am I doing?" Sonic scoffed. "Jesus. It's not like she's big enough to do anything to me."

Visions of Miles swam through his head. _No one's going to hurt us. I won't let them._

He'd come to the door. After seeing nothing in the peephole, he unlocked it. In one hurried swoosh he'd opened it. And there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Dirty snow decorated his front lawn and the street looked slick with ice. It was cold.

Just about to shut the door again and write it all off as a prank or a misread address, something caught his eye. Something to the right of him. It was stuck to the outside-facing part of his door. Something pink.

Sonic swallowed.

Crunching the paper stuck to his door in his hand, he went and slammed the door as fast as he'd opened it. Locked it up again. Peeked out the blinds on the door's side-window. Saw nothing. Which was logical - the glass was frosted.

"I'm losing my mind." He informed the atmosphere, frustrated. He balled the paper in his hands and grit his teeth. Just before he ripped the whole damn thing to pieces, he stopped and just breathed. He unfolded the note and didn't bother to read it. Just skipped to the bottom.

_Love, Amy._

His stomach felt like a soaked rag, twisted in opposite directions to remove the water by strong, unyielding hands. All these letters made him sick. And the way the cops wrote him off as being a has-been celebrity either wanting attention or just being annoyed for having fans...Those goddam cops. He wanted to haul off and make some cop's dentist a very rich man. If only punching people in the face solved everything. From experience in a courtroom and a very agitated agent, Sonic learned that was not the case.

There was something unusual about the note. There was a red heart drawn at the bottom of the page. Amy didn't normally do that. And there was a P.S. Amy didn't write P.S.'s.

_P.S. I'm sorry, again, for ringing your doorbell so much. _

_But I've already punished myself, so don't worry. The _

_heart to the side of this will show you just how much I love_

_you and how sorry I am. I love you. _

He crumpled the paper and stormed back to the kitchen. Violently, he pulled open a drawer, the contents jumping up in gravitational shock. He slammed the letter into the drawer, nicking his thumb on an old blade in there. He didn't care. _Slam!_ And the drawer was closed. He stuck his thumb in his mouth to stop the blood and tried to remember his last tetanus shot.

Flash.

Sonic blinked. Surprised. At first, his heart stopped and he turned to look out the kitchen window that stared out into the backyard. He saw, for the second that his heart skipped, the silver-gray face of a digital camera. Little fingers sat like children's faces' at a table around the camera's sides. The second was over and Sonic's heart raced. He ran and shut off the kitchen lights.

Flash.

Flash.

Flash.

His movements were documented.

What could he do? He bounded from the dark kitchen and hid behind the wall, looking at the couch four feet away. He swallowed. And listened. Carefully.

Nothing.

Amy felt like she was floating! She'd gotten so many pictures! Sonic hated having his picture taken and left the front window covers closed to prove it. Normally, she had to wait until he was asleep and wouldn't notice her disabling his house security with the code she'd seen him use and change daily. When he wouldn't notice her sneaking in through the front door -it was tricky the first time, picking the lock, but taking his key and having it copied one day when he was sick and sleeping most of the time made things much easier- and walking in. She liked going into the different rooms. Going through his things. She liked looking in on Tails when he was asleep. Such a precious little son she would have when Sonic married her.

But, anyway - She'd taken his picture! Four of them, too. When he was awake!

However, before she could share any of this with her toy, it looked at her mockingly and reminded her she'd left the flash on. She'd screwed up, is what the toy told her at great lengths. She kicked it and it sailed down the sidewalk. What? Did she have to constantly remind it of who was in charge?

"Oh, who cares!" Amy squealed, holding her camera to her chest. "I got his picture." She didn't know what came over her. She just snuck over to look through the tiny kitchen window on the step she'd made of two discarded flowering pots and saw him there.

Really, she just wanted to see his face when he finished reading the letter. But instead he was slamming something around in his kitchen drawers. Probably bills. She nodded. And watching him, something had come over her and she just had to snap his picture when he sucked on his thumb. She'd done the same thing.

They'd done the same thing. It was destiny. They were simply meant for each other.

Amy just knew it.

She took her place, cloaked in the thick bushes and black shadows, on the ground. She was overwhelmed with joy. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on knees and looked down at her feet. _Sonic and I both hurt ourselves the very same way. Then we both thought to suck on the wound. We did the same thing! _

Little did she know, Sonic sat against the wall dividing his kitchen and front room. And he'd curled around himself, too. The slight difference being that his face was against his knees. He fought very hard not to breakdown. The cops didn't believe him. He was scared. What would happen to Miles?

Meanwhile, his son turned in bed. His eyebrows knit for a moment. But then he relaxed and smiled. Georgia had come home.

A/N: The song Sonic is singing in this chapter is 'Good Gone Girl' by MIKA. The lyrics may be inaccurate, simply because Sonic isn't an expert on them or intentionally changes them. References to this song may be made in future chapters.


End file.
